


【鸣卡】今天的旗木卡卡西依然在折磨漩涡鸣人的每一根神经

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 28





	【鸣卡】今天的旗木卡卡西依然在折磨漩涡鸣人的每一根神经

你大概不会明白，漩涡鸣人这个人到底被卡卡西吃得多死，就像你们不会明白这个看起来时而温柔时而无良时而又狠厉得近乎无情的男人，坏起心眼来到底有多折磨人。

所以，今天的漩涡鸣人依然一如既往的被旗木卡卡西轻易的挑起每一根神经，并且对此束手无策毫无办法。

“我说，卡卡西老师，年纪大了就不要逞强，都快要当火影的人了，安安分分的先去预先接手事务不好吗，缺那点任务的钱？”春野医生绑起头发的样子确实干练而又别有一番风味，头也不抬地站在一旁开着药单时说出口的话却咬牙切齿得有点吓人，让靠在床上动弹不得的白发男人苦笑着不敢说一个字反驳——“不准反驳医生的话！”

上次被这样吼着的时候，卡卡西缩在被子里着实瑟瑟发抖了好一会儿。

“鸣人。”

被点到了名字，窝在一旁的椅子里小心翼翼地努力减少存在感的金发青年顿时浑身一颤，畏畏缩缩地抬头看向床对面的女人，“是、是………”

樱发女人的脸色一片阴云密布，“给我看好老师，敢偷偷出院的话，我就把你揍进重症监护。”

“还有你，卡卡西老师，”鸣人被女医生攥得响的拳头吓得哆嗦，而后者突然调转的锋头更是让卡卡西眼皮一跳：“要是想我把你用束缚衣困进重症监护室的话，就翘个医院试试看。”

说完，也不管这两人是怎样的二脸恐惧＋懵逼.jpg，踩着高跟鞋转身离开了房间。

直到女人的脚步声彻底远去，鸣人才拍了拍胸口，心有余悸地长舒了口气，“小樱真的是越来越恐怖了，以后就算跪求九喇嘛*，也不能带着伤回来……”  
（*尾兽查克拉可以给予人柱力近乎变态的愈合能力，鸣人早期未获得九尾的认可与其联手之前就已展现出了过人的愈合能力）

“尤其是绝对不能带着伤回来又不去医院还被她发现，真的会死成一滩泥巴……”

卡卡西非常想用力点点头来赞同这一说法，但是他做不到——这次确实是玩得过火了，查克拉透支的差点减寿，现在连动根手指都难。心想好在是没受什么伤，不然刚刚站在那里跟他翻脸的，就不是自己的女学生，而是这个前不久还阴恻恻地在他耳边说着“下次再敢带着伤回来，就折断你的手和脚”的小恋人了。

嗯，看来这两个小孩是真的把他看成需要格外关照的孤寡老人了。

“啊……”鸣人看着床上虚弱的男人长长地叹了口气，握起对方骨节分明的手放在嘴边亲了亲，百般眷念的摁在了胸口，“卡卡西老师，别再这样了……”

“我知道了。”男人笑得有些无奈，想揉揉小朋友的头发，尝试无果后就只能放弃，转而点了点他的胸口，微不可闻的力道却让鸣人一阵心痒。抬目看去的时候，正好对上卡卡西三分笑意七分挑逗的暧昧视线。

“鸣人，”床上的男人用食指挠了挠他的手心，“一个月不见，有想到老师吗？”

“有……”鸣人闪躲着移开了视线，又忍不住想去偷瞄。卡卡西挑了挑眉，脸上的笑意似乎深了几分，毫不避讳地说着更露骨的话：“有自己做过吗？”

三个月前才和男人正式确立关系的鸣人也不过是个十七八岁的孩子，此时自然是瞬间红了整张脸，支支吾吾道：“有……”

然而卡卡西却并不放过，似乎觉得小恋人的反应很是有趣，仗着成年人的厚颜无耻继续刻意压低了声音用着暧昧的语气问道：“有想着老师的脸吗？”

此话一出，鸣人连耳根都红透了，卡卡西被他握在胸口的手更是能明显感觉到他加速的心跳。

“鸣人，来做吧。”

而被邀请的人顿时像是握了个烙铁般慌忙放下了卡卡西的手，迅速拒绝道：“不行！”

后者自然也是知道这孩子为什么拒绝，却依旧用着湿湿的目光撩拨着：“来做吧，老师想做……”

“不要在这种时候撩拨我，你明明知道我舍不得的……”鸣人最是招架不住男人这种极难得的略带央求的语气，心里一阵天人交战纠结的不行：“你太虚弱了……我又没什么轻重………”

“没关系，来做吧。受不住的话，老师会叫停的。”卡卡西继续像个不怀好意的骗子游说着，“况且，鸣人不是已经有感觉了吗……”

“……”

【磨人的妖精。】

此时此刻，漩涡鸣人满脑子都是这几个字在无限循环。明明之前各种装傻拒绝着他，在一起之后却让鸣人见识到了什么是“成年人的恶趣味”——日常玩火不熄火来了解一下，换个上衣都能有意无意地撩得你恨不得冲上去来个千百回。

而他本来就很难对卡卡西克制，更是倍受煎熬。

所以，这一次，他依然没能抗住这人的调情。

说实话，这里他妈的还是医院的病房，为了保险起见，他还扔了个影分身出去，谁要是开门进来，拼了老命也得给拦在外边。

然而等到他坐在床沿开始一粒一粒地解开卡卡西的衣扣时，已经彻底扔光了所有的犹豫，脑子里面只有一句话：“这个人是我的，我可以对他为所欲为。”

白发的男人就乖乖地靠在那里，像个精致的洋娃娃任人摆弄，用着无限温柔的目光，静静地看着你的一举一动，不出声，不抵抗。

白色的纽扣在手中一个个的被揭开，轻轻拨开浅蓝色的条纹病号服，半遮半掩地露出肌肉线条完美的前胸，衬着皮肤更加白皙。鸣人捧着男人的脸绕到而后，俯身吻上了略显干燥的薄唇，另一手利落地把后者的上衣剥到肩膀处，刮在臂弯。

大肆揉捏着男人的紧致的腰身，唇舌交缠间，淫靡的情欲不断攀升，或轻或重的喘息声响起在小小的单人病房，令人口干舌燥。鸣人忍不住向下移动，一路沿着修长的脖颈吻到胸前的两点，不甚温柔的亲亲咬咬再含一含，引得卡卡西瞬间乱了呼吸，不安分的手更是隔着薄薄的裤子开始揉捏后者已然挺立的下身。

“卡卡西老师……”

意乱情迷地轻声唤着，已经不满足于这种温情脉脉的前戏，鸣人挤上了床，毛毛躁躁地脱掉了卡卡西的裤子，跪坐在卡卡西的两腿间，捏着他的脚踝曲起一条腿架在了自己的肩上。对此，卡卡西也只能微皱着眉头轻声喘气，勉强抬起手遮住眼睛。然而即便是这么个小动作，鸣人也不允许，非要扯过他的手，放在嘴边湿湿地吻过每一根手指，然后握在手里也不放开，再次俯身撬开卡卡西的牙关，一路长驱直入的大肆扫荡，侵占他口中的每一处角落。

而另一边，不太熟练地套弄着男人的下身，直至前端溢出黏湿的液体，然后就着这个曲起手指挤进紧致的后穴。卡卡西眉头一皱，咬了咬牙，开始努力是自己放松下来。在他的配合下，鸣人很快就挤进了三根手指，进进出出的搅起了细微的水声，即便是卡卡西平日里那般游刃有余，此时一想到自己正在被年幼十几岁的恋人兼学生玩弄着身体，也不由得面红耳赤，全身发热。

鸣人也早已忍不住，草草地进出了几下就抽出手指拉开拉链，硬的发烫的下身当时便弹了出来。扶着根部急急地捅了进去，换来一阵紧缩，绞得他差点就缴械投降。此时此刻，最后一分温柔和理智也没了。

掐着男人的大腿根部，毫不留情的深进浅出，力度大得卡卡西有些招架不住，放在平日里，好歹能稍稍调调姿势和角度卸一下力，此时却只能任君摆弄，字不成句地央求着慢些慢些，换来的却是更加凶猛的抽插，使得卡卡西不敢再说话，一张嘴除了喘息和低声呻吟，就是被绞着舌头连声音都发不出。

嗯，有点后悔。

一边担心着小小的病床会不会散架，一边担心着自己会不会散架。

射了几次之后就射不出来东西了，只能保持着勃起溢着液体，大脑更是一片空白，除了承受着令人有些畏惧的不间断性欲快感，什么都没办法思考。倒是想直接被操晕算了，但是几十年养成的身体自我保护机制让他即便被剜走几块肉撒上几勺盐疼到没知觉都不会晕过去。

另外，这个抱着自己的腿贪得无厌的像只的狼崽子的小孩，在兴奋到只知道保持着最原始地性交动作然后无意识地重复低喃着“卡卡西老师好棒……真的好棒………”的同时，还在下意识地源源不断地补给给他查克拉，如同输液般，缓慢而又坚定。

这种下意识，真是让他都忍不下心来叫停。

话说，不过分开一个月就像个患得患失的幼稚少女般担心受欢迎的年轻恋人移情别恋，以至于还在医院里就不惜抛开底线地试探和勾引对方借助性交行为来使自己安心的这种心理，也是够了。

今天的卡卡西依然在深刻地反思自己恋爱后是不是真的智商掉线了。

至于门外的影分身，则是一边听着门里的动静一边在心里默念着千百遍的“色即是空”，方才圆满地坚持到了本体完事儿。

等到小樱给卡卡西送药的时候，这人的查克拉倒是满了，但是胳膊腿和腰又不行了，瘫在那里仍是一副要死不活的样子。

对此，春野医生看在没出什么大事的份上，只是轻轻地扇了某金毛一巴掌，然后对着床上正在喝药的人摇了摇头：“让你惯他，以后有你受的，还当自己年轻？”

而卡卡西也只是无奈地笑了笑，不敢说话。


End file.
